Heavy Rain
by BlackBloodInsane
Summary: : Ryuga is trying to keep his son from being the next victim of the Origami killer while journalist Misa Amane, FBI profiler Nate River and private detective Soichiro Yagami try to track down clues to the Origami killer's identity.


Heavy _Rain_

By BlackBlood_Insane_

Death _Note_ is owned by Tsugumi _Ohba _& Takeshi _Obata_

Heavy _Rain_ is owned by Quantic _Dream_ & David _Cage_

Thank _You_

BBI…BBI…BBI…BBI…BBI…BBI

Summary: Ryuga is trying to keep his son from being the next victim of the Origami killer while journalist Misa Amane, FBI profiler Nate River and private detective Soichiro Yagami try to track down clues to the Origami killer's identity.

BBI…BBI…BBI…BBI…BBI…BBI

Chapter _One_: 2 Years _Before_

I had woken up on the day of my son, Matt's, birthday. He and his brother, Light, were being picked up by my wife, Wedy, this morning. I grudged out of my bed, I had to take a shower.

On the way to the bathroom, I saw the parakeet our son, Light, had wanted to have as the family pet. It's beautiful green and blue feathers looked graceful today. I walk to the bathroom to shower off yesterday's dirt.

I work as an architect. I was able to finish some building sketches today, but as soon as I finished, a light blue van had pulled into the driveway. Soon my two sons pounced on me, I laughed as they kept asking to go outside with them.

I grabbed Matt first, since he was the birthday boy, and I swung him around in a circle a few times. Light was next, he climbed onto my back as I gave him a piggy back ride all around the yard. Soon after, Matt grabbed one of his plastic swords. Light tossed the other one to me. Matt and I clashed swords for a few moments, and then I gave him a few jabs to his right side. I could hear Light cheering Matt on.

I knew that I could win, but since it was his birthday, I let Matt win the fight. Just around that time, Wedy called us in to eat, since Matt's friends would show up to the party in an hour. The two boys ran inside the house. I laid in the grass for a few moments, soaking in the heat coming from the rays of the sun. But I had to go inside the house soon; in fear Wedy would be upset.

BBI…BBI…BBI…BBI…BBI…BBI

The next weekend we went to the mall, it was too crowded.

"Hey, Ryuga, I want to buy some shoes for Light. Do you mind watching Matt for a few minutes?" Wedy asked I nodded "Sure, I'll keep an eye on him." But as Wedy left with Light, Matt started to wonder off.

He walked past crowds of people. I was struggling to pass by them "Watch where you're going, dumbass!" A man yelled to me. Matt was getting further away "Matt!" I called "Matt!" I said again, but the noise was too loud to be heard.

To my luck, Matt stopped by a colorful clown selling balloons. Matt was immediately attracted to the colorful balloons. I was able to catch him. I gripped at his black and white striped shirt "Matt! Why did you go wondering off like that?!" His emerald eyes focused on my black ones "I'm sorry, I…I just wanted to get a balloon…" He said. I sighed, holding onto him, glad I was able to get him.

"Why, hello there!" The clown said in fake happiness to Matt "What is your name?" He asked happily "I'm Matt." He said smiling back "Would you like a balloon, Matt?" He asked. Matt looked at me with those puppy dog eyes. I nodded "Which color?" The clown asked "Red!" Matt said excitedly, jumping up and down. The clown grabbed it and handed it to Matt, who walked away in happiness.

"Matt, stay with your father!" I said to him "That will be two dollars." The clown said to me, all happiness drained from his face. I reach in all my pockets until I had found the money; Matt was getting farther away…

As I paid the clown, I looked for Matt, he was gone "Matt!" I called. Wedy and Light walked up to me "Man, you don't know how hard it is to find shoes for this one." She complained then she turned her head "Where's Matt?" She asked, worried. "I lost him." I said "You lost him!? You lost our son?!" Wedy yelled "I'll go get him!" I assured her, running down the escalator. I ran around, seeing nothing but crowds and crowds of people.

By an auction car I saw a red balloon "Matt!" I yelled, running through the crowd "Matt!" I yell again. I grabbed him from behind his shoulders, turning him around. Shock soon took over my face.

It wasn't Matt…

I ran around more, than I ran outside of the mall, in case he walked outside to look for me. I see him and the red balloon. I yell

"MATT!"And I have his attention. He turns around. I look at his clothes; his red hair his mother disproves of, his green goggles he has on his head, his black and white stripes shirt, his ripped dark skinny jeans, and his black boots. It was him.

He walked forward, across the street to get to me. I see a blue car sped up in the road.

"MATT, NO!" I yell as I jump in front of the car, Matt in my arms. My vision is hazy, but I had a sinking feeling as I saw the red balloon go up into the sky, heading towards the sun, heading towards the light.

I hear Wedy in the back ground; she was crying "Matt! Oh God...Matt no..."

What happened? Is Matt okay? My vision was failing me, all I saw was black.

And I had fainted.

BBI…BBI…BBI…BBI…BBI…BBI

Wow, I just finished watching a walkthrough of Heavy _R_ainand I just had to do this… So sorry to the people who really liked Matt. And yes, I am doing the whole game and at the end, YOU get to decide which ending we all get (But I bet no one will read this anyway…But I have new determination to finish this damn story!

Love, BlackBloodInsane


End file.
